When Angels Fall
by maroon hope diamond
Summary: Hinata fell from heaven and who catches her...Naruto. Some SasUKE bashing! Sakura is just Sakura Neji and Ten-Ten as a couple ya. Really new to this...can you tell...More characters will most likely show up.
1. The start of it all

** When Angels Fall**

**"**_thoughts"_

"talking"

That god forsaken alarm clock rang at 8 sharp. A hand moved slowly out from under the cover of his bed. Then a funny looking nightcap came into view followed by wild blonde hair. His tanned hand grap the cap thightly paused then flung it across the room. The cap and the blasting clock fell with a "thump" and the ringing stoped. The young man steped out from his bed and scratched his tone belly while walking to the bathroom in his one room apartment. He took a simple shower and then progressed to the small kitchen. Put on a bowl of instant ramen and waited for the longest 3 minutes of his life. After finishing his ramen he walked out the door and locked it behind him.

He made his way down Shippuden St. Then took a left on Kyuubi Ally and walked into Nine Tails a cafe he worked at. From 8:30 to 12:30 he worked in the little cafe and once his shift was over he left to his next job. He was walking down Fox Lane when he was no more than a block away from his next job when his phone rang. He snaped it open and lifted it to his ear and hear his boss's booming voice ring out,"Hey Naruto Uzumaki you're out of the job." Being a man running on impulse; he yelled into the speaker,"Why I work harder than anybody there...You said so yourself." The other speaker was silent for a moment and said in a low worry voice,"Angels told me to." The phone call went slient and Naruto was standing still with his mouth ajar like a idiot. Shaking his head he set off to a unknow place. It was as if his mind wasn't saying where he was going but his body knew.

He let his body lead him but once he came to senses he noticed he had bought women under clothing. Blushing at the bra and matching lavender panties he though_,"Why did I buy these?"_This was far from the worst of it all. Being a man of watching how and when he spends his money he couldn't put together why he was in another women clothing store buying a black skirt that went to a girl's knee,lavender striped tank top,matching lavender striped stocking,black pumps with lavender bows,and to top it all off a headband with a big bow that was on the right side of the headband that was matching the colors of both the tank top and stocking.

Bags in hand he made his way to the place he could be alone. A field that was cut off from the morden world. He would love to sit there for hours remembering all the times he came here just to escape the orphanage he used to live in. Yes he worked 4 well now 3 jobs just to keep his tiny apartment and still go to high school. Just siting there thinking about what he had to do to live on his own. He looked back on the day he choose to live on his own; how many hardships he went though and thought_,"I don't regret anything."_ He smiled and stood up fast pumping his fists in the air yelling,"I will give it my all." Once he finished his statement a loud boom sounded and the clouds opened up to reveil a soft light. His blue eyes stated at the dark spot coming down in between the light. He stated until he notice it was a body. Long indigo hair moved violently in the wind. Her pale back was stained with red slashes that looked as if wings should go there. As she grew closer he couldn't help but realized that she was bare. Once she was about a mile away from the ground he knew_,"I want to protect her..." _He waited for her crash but it never came she just hovered above the ground and then she was let go slowly.

Black shadow hands came from the ground and tried to touch her. He ran and kicked them back into the ground then he put her clothing on her while he looked away. Tenderly he moved her indigo hair out of her pale face and gazed aponed it loving. He wispered her name as if he knew it for decades,"...~Hinata~..."

Author Notes: Don't know if this good but ya I tried hard. Hope you like it. I wrote this in 8th but with different people but I have loved NARUHINA for like forever and I was like why not, right? So ya next chapter Hina hime wakes up she is all shy and all that jazz but will expain why she was kicked out of heaven.


	2. New Life start

Sounds flooded her ears. Birds cheered with joy. The tree's leaves shivered as wind howled past them. Her lavender eyes opened slowly. They moved with a lag and settled on the bightest blue eyes she has every seen. His voice sounded cheerful but also had a hint a saddness when he stated,"I see sleeping beauty is up." He didn't know the pain she was enduring but just that one bright smile that rivaled the sun saved her from her darkness.

"Naruto Uzumaki," she faintly whispered. He paused and had a look apon his face as if he was thinking what to say. "Yes Hinata that is my name but how do you know?" pure confusion was noticable on his face. Hinata just putting 1 and 2 together realized she was 1: in Naruto's strong arms and 2: She was wearing clothing that showed a lot of skin. Being a girl when faced with a problem she fainted. Naruto knowing he wanted to protect her for some unknown reason just grip her tighter to his chest when her body went limp. He waited for a good hour or two but notice the sun was setting so he saddle her on his back and went off to his apartment.

Hinata woke up with a jump for she was dreaming of the moment she was kicked out of heaven. Looking around the foreign room she smiled at the funny looking nightcap and thought_," Well at least one thing hasn't change snice the last time I was here."_ She then tried to walk to the door but couldn't and wondered_,"Humans do this everyday...it shouldn't be this hard..."_ Being a angel ment she flew everywhere and rarely had to stand on her feet. So having to start walking was a hard task but she got the hang of it after a few minutes of particeing at it. But the next challenge came just as fast...the doorknob. In Heaven mostly all the doors were open and if one wasn't a wave of the hand would pop it open. So the concept of twisting a knob open was so alien to her. But lucky for her Naruto came in blone first. White eyes meet blue and held there Naruto began to move his hand to cup her face but it never made it to it planed mark for a moose's mating call was heared from the woods that were just behind his apartments. Naruto shot his hand to the back of his neck and sheepishly laughed it off. His voice boomed with worry," Remind me to find that moose and hit it..." Hinata giggled at his antics and replied," I...I...d-don't t-t-think Mother...Nature w-would l-l-like that v-v-very much." They laugh for a another moment and was ruined by Hinata's belly crying out for food. Hinata blushed and said quickly,"I-I have n-n-never made t-t-that sound b-b-before." Naruto laughed out loud and boomed,"Well I have." He pointed to her belly and grined,"It just means you're hungry." Hinata so foreign to the idea of hunger just followed Naruto to his small kitchen and followed his every move in the "process of eating."

While Naruto was wolfing down his 6 bowl of ramen he finally asked with hesitation," What happen to you...um...were you a angel or something...?"Hinata coughed on her ramen and looked him square in the eye and nodded his mouth ajaped open and he tried to recover from his shock but Hinata could tell he wanted to know what had happen and so she asked with a blush,"I-I t-think I s-s-shoud tell you w-w-what happened...?" Naruto blushed knowing full well she had read him like a book and knowing he couldn't recover from that moment he just nodded.

Hinata began,"W-well it a-all started with m-my talk with a-another angel n-named S-Sasuke.

-FLASHBACK-

"**Sasuke I'm s-s-sorry but I can't marry you..." Hinata stated as coldly as she could but fail. Sasuke looked at her with his black eyes and graped her arm hard. He forced her to look at him and stated coldly,"Why? Is it that human you have a crush on. You know it is againest our rules to fall in love with humans...Look at your cousin Neji he fall in love with that pityful human and then they expeled him to Earth. Do you really want that?" His hand tighted and he tried to pull her into a forced first kiss but she was able to wiggle out and flaped her wings hard just to get away from him. She thought at that time she would send in another form to be a guardian angel and she wouldn't have to face him for about 80 years but that didn't go as plan for neither Sasuke or her notice the blone chatter box of heaven:Ino had heared and went to go report Hinata to the Keeper Of the Peace. **

** She heared the comments the others were saying but she paid them no mind for she was holding in her crys as they were pulling out her wings. Blood ran down her back and pooled at the base of her legs. All of her effort was in vein when they branded her with the wings of the fallen on the back of her neck. The Higher Power stated coldly,"Really Hinata with Neji being gone I would think you would do everything in you power to ensure you wouldn't be expeled too." The Higher Power moved his eyes to Sasuke and stated matter of factly," Well snice Hinata is to be expeled you are in need of a new bride...Ino come forward." Ino moved with great speed and said sweetly,"Yes?" The Higher Power eyed her with little care but when they moved back to the number one rookie of the younger angels he eyed Sasuke with pride. His voice carried a light tone,"Sasuke I think Ino would be a good replacement. She was the one to inform the Keeper Of the Peace of your ex-bride's wrong doings." Sasuke made no effort to comment but grunted a single sound,"un." The Higher Power then looked apon the bloody Hinata and rised his hand. The Keeper of the Peace grasped her arm and half flew half drag her to the egde of heaven and waited for the Higher Power to give the ok. The Higher Power's voice boomed and grined as he said,"Let her fly." Hinata thought as she fell how ironic of that phase,"Let her fly," was. Still feeling the burning on her neck from the wings of the fallen she closed her eyes thinking the next time I open my eyes I will be in HELL.**

-ENDING OF FLASHBACK-

Naruto didn't know how to deal with this but he just did what his limited brain could come up with first hug the crap out of her. He wraped his arms around her tiny body and realized how little she was. Hinata's body went on auto-pilot which ment her hands grasped the back of his shirt tightly and held him close. When Hinata came out of her daze and notice how they were she did the next logical thing...she fainted. Naruto noticed her limp body and carried her bridal style to his bed and set her there. He looked at her loving one final time and walked to the small living room to sleep and his couch. Hinata had a dreamless slumber but couldn't help but feel like there was something very wrong.

-BADAPPLEHIME-WHEN ANGELS FALL-BADAPPLEHIME-WHEN ANGELS FALL-BADAPPLEHIME-WHEN ANGELS FALL-

A pink headed girl bound with bags that held men clothing in them. She walked over to a tree and held out the bags. A hand reached out and grasped them. The sound of clothes being put on could be heared in the lamp post lited forest path way. A man steped out and his dark hair looked every darker with just the lamp to light the tiny area he and this pink head girl were standing. His voice was deep and cold," You shall provide me with a room and food." The pink headed girl nodded and said with girly giggles,"I'm Sarkura. What's your name?" The man was silent for a moment then he stated matter of factly,"Sasuke now lead me to where I will be staying." Sarkura bounded off and a aloof Sasuke followed a few steps behind her. When she was just out of ear shoot he whispered," Hinata I'm here..."

While Hinata slept she felt a chill run up her spine...A image flashed in her dreamless state...Sasuke...


	3. Getting ready for school

"Hinata get up! We are going to go see your cousin Neji." Yelled Naruto. Hinata heared his voice boom and she sliped out from under the blankets. She moved with grace to the kitchen. Hinata sat arcoss from Naruto and asked,"I h-haven't s-seen Neji-nii-chan in over four years d-d-do you think he will r-r-remember me?" Worry drip from every word. Naruto laugh to clam her down and boomed out,"Who wouldn't remember such a cute cousin?" Hinata blushed brightly at the comment,nodded,and then began the "process of eatting."

They arrived at Neji's and Ten-ten's house at 9:37. Naruto gulped and knocked loudly. A young man with long stright indgo hair answered the door. His voice coldly stated,"Who do I own for this gift?" Naruto laugh and steped to the right to reveil Hinata. She was griping her hands very hard and kept bitting her lip. Hinata looked up at him and stated low,"Neji-nii-chan I've m-missed you."

Neji being shocked was a understatement he was SHOCKED. His voice was shaking,"H-H-Hinata-chan is that really you?" Hinata walked up to face him. She then turned and moved her hair from the back of her neck to show a pair of black wings facing down and a broken halo in the middle of the wings. Neji didn't show any feelings to the marking but the movement of his hand touching his cover forhead showed other wise. He whispered low,"Wings of the fallen..." Hinata turned and held tears back. Neji noticed and grap her into a hug. She softly cried into his chest while he stroked her hair. Hinata or Neji never notice the angry Naruto watching the sence. A voice ranged out,"Hey you little slut let go of my boyfriend!" A light brown hair in two buns walk out. Neji turned and stated matter of fact,"Hinata-chan is my cousin, Ten-ten." Ten-ten blushed deep and studdered out sorrys and Neji pushed her back into the house then called Naruto and Hinata to come in.

Neji didn't asked why she was throw out of heaven but guessed well with the looks Hinata was giving the dumb Naruto. He cough and stated,"Hinata will be going to school. Her last name will be Hyuga the reason is because that is last name I am using. Snice we are cousins it would be logical." Hianta and Naruto looked shocked but Hinata nodded at the reasoning given. Naruto yelled,"No I want her to have my last name." He turned to Hinata and asked,"My last name is soooo much cooler,right?" Hinata blushed but nodded. Neji sighed and said,"Naruto you can marry my cousin later...wait no you can't...hm back to the matter at hand. Hinata's last name will be Hyuga it is the only way she can enter school. Hinata the school you came from was Heaven High School. The reason you changed schools was because the classes were to easy for you and you wanted something harder." Hinata nodded.

Neji finished the school forms and gave Hinata her classes:

Principles of health science rm:403 Johnson

English II pre-ap rm:512 Soldani

World History pre-ap rm:518 Perez

Spanish II rm:112 Barrera

B Lunch

Chemistry pre-ap rm:321 Revilla

Geometry rm:506 Estopier

Debate I rm:110 Root

"All of your classes are with Naruto so just follow him. Also be carefully. We have lunch and debate together so we will see each other."Neji stated. Hinata smiled and nodded. She wondered what high school would be like...


	4. Sasuke's School time

**Notes: THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER!**

**IT IS LEADING INTO THE BIGGER CHAPTERS! **

"Hey Sasuke-kun its time to get up...hehe."A loud girly voice rang out. Sasuke who was looking at the wings of the fallen that was branded on his butt;picked up his pants and came out of the room. He then walked to the kitchen and ate the eggs placed in front of him. Sarkura wait for a moment and said shyly,"So do you want to go to school?...Um because I aready put you in the system..." Sasuke slamed down his fork and stated coldy,"Why would I go to this "school"?" Sarkura puased then she stated,"Because school is fun. You learn new things...um also you make friends and maybe a girlfriend hehe." Sasuke didn't care about learning or making friends he just wanted Hinata so going to "school" seemed like a waste. Sarkura was on about her friends when a small bit cause him to began to listen,"Ya Neji was also there when I was there. He was putting his cousin in school too...what was her name Hinaya no maybe Hinawa..."

Sasuke cut in with a low needy voice,"Hinata."

Sarkura pointed at him and said with joy,"Ya that was it. Well Hinata came from Heaven High School like you and Neji. I thought you would want to go to school. You have all of my classes isn't that cool...also your last name is Uchiha I like that name alot so I thought perfect."

Sasuke said coldly,"Just give me the class list."

Sarkura handed him the list and it read:

World History pre-ap rm: 518 Perez

Chemistry pre-ap rm: 312 Revilla

English II pre-ap rm: 512 Soldani

Geometry rm: 506 Estopier

B Lunch

Spanish II rm: 112 Barrera

Principle of Heath Sicence rm: 403 Johnson

Debate I rm 110 Root

Sasuke grined and thought,"_I can't wait until tomorrow_."


	5. School starts today

His black eyes looked at all the passing humans with disgust. Girls giggling as they passed him and him being Sasuke thought,"Really do you think you can have me...Hinata can." As he was stuck in a memory of our cute Hinata. Dark long hair made him look into the distance. He saw a girl with long black hair, it cover her because her back was turned to him. This girl he notice had her arm around a boy's arm. This boy had the brightest blonde hair and when the boy said,"Come on the class is this way!" Sasuke choose that the blonde boy had the most annoy voice he had every heared. He watch the couple go down the hall. Hearing the warning bell (Sarukra told him what that was) he walked to were Sarukra was waving at. "Come class is going to start soon." Stated Sarukra. Sasuke followe her into the class and thought,"Guess I have to wait untill lunch..."

-when angels fall-Maroon-when angels fall-Maroon-

The line for pizza moved slowly. Naruto still had Hinata clinging to his arm thought,"I hope Neji doesn't see this or he is going to kill me." Naruto laughed to quiet his fears but the feeling was still there. He lead Hinata to move because the line moved again. Hinata trying to be soical asked,"Um...t-the friends you h-have what are they l-like?" Naruto jumped at this because he loved to talks stated,"Well there's Lee he's a lady's man...Next is Kiba he likes to think he is a lady's man...um you know Neji and Ten-Ten so skip. We have Gaara he is some what quiet but when it comes to Sapple he is loud...Sai is a drawer also says things you'll get use to...Shino likes bugs and is a nice guy...then there is Shikamaru he's lazy but super smart then Sarukra um you'll have at meet her and last is (OC) Akane she is a smart ass and talks with meanie words you'll get use to her..." The lined moved again and so did they. Naruto thought,"Hinata is quiet I hope Akane chooses today to tone her crude talk..."

-when angels fall-Maroon-when angels fall-Maroon-

Sasuke walked to the table Sarukra told him about. He passed a group of girls who giggled and pointed at him. Sasuke thought," I know I am handsome but to be this well liked by humans is un-narutal. Any girl would fall for me..." Sasuke spoted the girl Sarukra detailed, She had short strawberry colored hair and she was very well fulled out in the body area. Sasuke moved close and said to her," I wish to sit in the middle of this booth so move." The girl looked up at Sasuke and made no attempt to move but Stated ice cold,"GO FUCK YOURSELF..." Sasuke steped back a step because he has never felt like this before. He was so used to girls being soft spoken or listening to his every want so this girl Akane was like a new being to him.

But being Sasuke meant you never back down. Sasuke asked,"What did you say?" Thinking that Akane would change what she said because she didn't get a good look at him...he was wrong. Her voice driped with sarcasm,"Did I studdered petty boy?" I said go FUCK YOURSELF." Akane stood up knowing full well she could take him if he chose to contuine down that road but lucky for Sasuke Sarukra came and got Akane to kinda back down.

Naruto looked at Hinata. She looked shocked and her breath became heavy. Naruto walked to the table and sat down. Hinata came close and buried her face into his shoulder. Naruto thought she was scaried but soon learned the reason she was acting like this...A mad voice ranged out and yelled,"SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"


End file.
